Talk:Amatz Basin (mission)
Areas with out a map - all challenge missions save Dragon Throat have a map, and count for cartographer --Sami 06:05, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Shouldn't we have a map? I thought all mish areas had one -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:44, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Add a note that perma sins can be used to distract much of the spawns--Relyk 01:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Any stategy that does not depend on perma sins, i.e., for the rest of us? And that might involve only heroes and henchies? GW-Susan 14:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) -- tried again with another human. Two MMs, even used my Oni summoning stone, had no deaths, and still no way. And, even worse with recent updates as now the warriors have a much better self heal, as do the Earth Wardens. We never got over 91. And, also, we got in bottom third of scores three times, and never once did we enter the records. WTF is that? This is by far the worst mission, since it apparently depends on a very stupid gimmick build. GW-Susan 21:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. That's the only thing missing from my Kurzick faction cap, other than max title rank, and I've given up on it. RoseOfKali 00:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm willing to perma for anyone that needs it. I'm honestly not sure how else one is supposed to do this, there are just way too many mobs. Maybe you could do it with lolminions back in the day, but the change to Consume Soul says gg to that. Wardens bunch up and are susceptible to AoE and stuff, and you only need two lanes of refugees to break 100. But even with four humans in two lanes - a tank, a healer, two nukers - you'd get overwhelmed I think. And if you don't have that many people you're out of luck. Even with one perma, it's not a guaranteed win... eventually you have so many Wardens bunched on the perma that the refugees get bodyblocked and then they die. So once in a while you need the other team to come and nuke them. But since you can't "assign heroes to other human's control" it's risky. You're leaving some AI to defend themselves in the right lane while four nukers come defenseless to help you. If you time it wrong, someone will die, one way or another. And it's very hard to grab people for rez here because there are so many mobs. (T/ ) 20:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah... what she said... RoseOfKali 20:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::With a lot of micro, you can use Zenmai and Anton as permas to hold 2 of the lanes--had a friend hold the 3rd lane with heroes for as long as possible and got a decent score. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ya, would be good, i tried it with a m8, heroway, the biggest score was 90...the req should be at 75...or 65, all the others can be soloed with h/h..(wuhy) 17:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, 100 pts with H/H is friggin unreal in this place... >_< RoseOfKali 04:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe it should be noted that when you reach 100 points you can store more kurzick faction. Seems pretty relevant to me. 15:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Discord Finally I got the POS... Ran a team of 7 Discord (me and 6 heroes) and one Assassin's Promise sin (my friend). After 3 tries with cons, we finally scored 129, the first 2 tries were like 94 and 96. >_< I am NEVER setting foot in that place again, unless it is changed... The leader board has scores of like 300+ - HAXX I SAY! RoseOfKali 04:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :My team consisted of: 2 Monks, 4 SHs, one I don't recall, and a permasin. Easy 100 points. --- -- ( ) (talk) 04:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think I had two monks and another SH, although it might have been 2 monks and a Jesus Beam. You know, I tried it again with Salad and we failed, even with me doing perma... I'm not sure how we did it, where you have the nukers come and wipe out the Wardens occasionally, because that leaves the monks defenseless and they get killed. Meh, maybe I flagged them improperly. (T/ ) 05:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::I had Zhed and Soup always near the Monks; only I skipped around. Although I did take Zhed with me once for additional firepower. Didn't help a lot, but oh well :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 06:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Failed Article ::::This article = fail. Amatz Basin (Mission) = buckets of win. Love from the wikia hater. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.243.5.94 ( ) . :And how does "use 3 permas" = "buckets of win?" Ooh, it haz a pretti piktur! This mission = fail altogether. RoseOfKali 16:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not just the picture, GWW has all the information placed into tables with a blue header so it's easy to read D: How shall we ever cope? By the way, I think most of us here also hate Wikia. --Macros 18:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::There's a difference between hating GuildWiki and Wikia itself, I hate Wikia with a passion. But I also hate this mission with a passion, so I don't feel like taking the time to copy the reward tables. Boo... hoo... And I would never write a walkthrough for a mission that tells you to use SF sins without any alternate strategies... O_O (Unless it's a move of desperation to tell Anet just how much they failed at designing this mission, but I doubt they've even read the thing.) RoseOfKali 03:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Also, it advises against bringing spirits or necromancer minions because wardens will kill them all with consume soul. I usually park four minion master heroes and two spirit spammers, offensive and defensive, and have never encountered a problem with them using consume soul on me... Epic fail... Sunyavadin 17:33, 6 January 2010 :::::Lol, the only time I beat it was with dual Discord full of minions. ^_^; Got my 100 points (barely), never to look back on this place. RoseOfKali 16:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Alternatives to Perma So seeing as permasin isn't viable as an invincible distraction anymore, anyone have any ideas on how players with no friends can get the 100 points here? I never bothered with Challenge Missions before, but right now I'm on a fix and wanna get this for full cap. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 07:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC)